1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote control and, more particularly, to functionality of remote control elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers are faced with a variety of devices and gadgets at their disposal, including communication devices and remote control devices. A typical consumer may possess a wireless device, such as an advanced mobile telephone capable of loading and executing application software. The consumer may desire to use the wireless device for other applications, such as remote control of a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) terminal device.